Two Lost Souls
by FantasyWriter345
Summary: Kagome finds an injured man at the bottom of the Bone-eater's Well. Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi and Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto
1. My Past Regret

Chapter 1: My Past Regret

Minato Namikaze felt pain throughout his whole body and tasted the blood on his lips as he slowly closed his eyes. He and Kushina were impaled by Kyuubi's claws in order to prevent him from putting harm towards Naruto, their infant son. But what they did would probably cause more harm for him in the future. They had no other choice. Naruto would be the human vessel of the nine tailed fox.

"Naruto-kun, forgive us. Please forgive me and your mother." Minato said in a soft tone. He heard Kushina cough up more blood. He didn't expect for he and Kushina to use so much chakra to seal the beast into Naruto. They both knew that Naruto will grow up without the love of a parent. He could still hear Kushina's voice. She was laying down rules for Naruto. Somehow, he could smell the scent of her tears. He was crying as well. Tears of sadness and regret.

The pain in his stomach was gone. He felt his body hit the ground with a thud. The night sky was the only thing he could see. Then one of his comrades was hovering over him. But he couldn't hear anything. He could only see his lips move. He was sure that his comrade was calling out for him. He felt the presence of another comrade and the Sandaime Hokage near Kushina. He could also feel his son's as well. Soon enough, his body was turning cold and his eyelids were growing heavy.

How he wished that he and Kushina could watch Naruto grow up to be a great shinobi.

That was Minato's last thought before his world was covered within a cold darkness.

* * *

Minato felt warmth spread throughout his body. It was so strange, he felt cold few moments ago. He slowly opened his eyes and noticed a wooden ceiling above him. He turned his head to the side and saw a pot brewing over a pit of fire. He slowly sat up and noticed that he was laying down in a futon bed and wearing a white yukata. There were bandages on his wrists and around his chest. What was he doing here? How did he get here? The last thing he remembered was that he and Kushina were sealing the Kyuubi into Naruto. Then he heard footsteps coming from outside of the hut. The door opened to reveal a girl who looked about twenty years old. She had long black hair with blue tints and sapphire blue eyes. She was wearing priestess's robes and was carrying a basket in her arms.

"Oh, you shouldn't be sitting up yet." The girl said as she quickly put the basket down and kneeled down to his side to carefully lay him back down into the futon.

"Where am I?" Minato asked.

"You're in the village of Edo, sir." The girl said.

"Edo?" Minato asked, confused. He had never heard of this village before.

"You were found injured at the bottom of a dried up well outside of the village." The girl said.

"I was?" Minato asked, still confused. How on earth did he end up in a well?

"Hai. You've been unconscious for two days." The girl said.

"Who are you?" Minato asked.

"I'm Kagome. Kagome Higurashi." Kagome said.

"I'm Minato Namikaze." Minato said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Minato-san." Kagome said, smiling.

"Likewise, Kagome-chan." Minato said, smiling back.


	2. A New Life

Chapter 2: A New Life

Kagome was stirring the stew as Minato drank the medical tea she gave him. Minato and Kagome had talked for a long time when he woke up. It was quite interesting though. He was glad that Kagome had come across him. Well, she told him that it was her adopted son, Shippo, who had found him first before her. He could still remember the conversation he had with Kagome earlier.

Flashback:

" _So where am I?" Minato asked._

" _Edo, Japan. The year is 1509." Kagome said._

" _Edo? Japan? 1509?" Minato asked, blinking. Did he end up in another world? It would probably be the only explanation._

 _Minato drank the cup of tea Kagome had made for him. It was a medical herb tea. It seemed to soothed him throughout his body._

" _Minato-san, could you tell me how you ended up in the Bone-eater's well?" Kagome asked._

" _Well, the last thing I remember is that Kushina, my wife, and I were sealing the nine-tails into Naruto. His claws had pierced through us. I don't even know if the sealing worked or not." Minato said._

" _Nine-tails?" Kagome asked._

" _It's a giant kitsune with nine-tails. It started attacking my village and no one could stop it. The only thing Kushina and I could do was seal the beast into Naruto, my infant son." Minato said._

" _You sealed a beast into your own son?!" Kagome exclaimed._

" _I had no other choice! I couldn't let that beast destroy my home! Some many people have lost their loved ones because of him!" Minato exclaimed. Then he looked down in his lap and saw his fists clenching the blankets._

" _Wasn't there any other alternatives?" Kagome asked._

" _No, it's now my biggest regret that I sealed the beast inside Naruto. Now he'll suffer a lot of pain because of me." Minato said in a low and sad tone. It was true, Naruto would face much hatred from the villagers now. He had hoped that the village would see him as a hero. Instead, he would be seen as an jinchūriki, a human vessel of a tailed beast._

" _I had hoped that my son would be seen as a hero." Minato said. He looked up at Kagome with sadness in his blue eyes._

" _But that's too much to ask for, right?"_

" _Probably." Kagome said. Minato sighed. Kagome was right. Jinchūrikis are feared and hated throughout each elemental country in the shinobi world. Then he felt Kagome's hand on his clenched fist._

" _But I'm sure he'll survive. Something tells me that he'll inherit a strong spirit and survive from the hatred from others." Kagome said._

" _You think so?" Minato asked._

" _Hai. He might also develop a mischievous personality as well." Kagome said, smiling._

" _Perhaps." Minato said, smiling as well. Then he remembered what he was going to ask._

" _Do you believe me, Kagome-chan?" Minato asked._

" _Of course I do, Minato-san." Kagome said, "Besides, you're not the only one who mysteriously ended up in the Bone-eater's well."_

" _Really? Who else has ended up there?" Minato asked. Kagome pointed at herself._

" _Me." Kagome said, giving a closed eye smile. Minato blinked a few times. How did she end up in the well?_

" _What?" Minato asked, confused._

" _Truth be told, I'm actually from the future. 500 years from now to be exact." Kagome said._

" _How did you end up here?" Minato asked, curious._

" _Well, on my 15th birthday, I was looking for my family cat…"_

Flashback Ends

* * *

She told him her story of ending up in the well. He was surprised that she came from the future of her world. She told him of her friends and adventures she had. The Shikon jewel was an interesting story. He was glad that it's gone forever. If it continued to exist, more trouble would come into the future.

It had been a week since Minato had 'arrived' in the village of Edo. Minato was surprised that Kagome believed him of somehow ending up in the well. He was also surprised how she also ended up in the village as well. He was just glad that someone believed him.

After his week of recovery, he was able to walk around. Kagome was planning on introducing him to her home village. She had a strong feeling that Minato wanted to do something while he stayed here. Besides, she wanted to help him start over in this new era. Right now, she was taking off the bandages on Minato.

"It looks like you can finally move around now, Minato-san." Kagome said.

"Hai. I'm glad that I'm able to." Minato said, "Thank you, Kagome-chan."

"For what?" Kagome asked when she took off the last bandage.

"For taking care of me. If you hadn't found me, I would probably be dead." Minato said.

"You're welcome, Minato-san." Kagome said with a soft smile.

* * *

"Kagome-chan, who is this young man?" Kaede asked gazing at the blonde haired stranger. To her point of view, the man had strange features: blonde hair and blue eyes. Strangely enough, the man was human. For a moment she thought he was a demon.

"This is Minato Namikaze. Shippo and I found him at the bottom of the well." Kagome said.

"The Bone-eater's Well?" Kaede asked.

"Hai. He was injured and I've been treating his wounds. He wants to help out the village. Is that alright?" Kagome asked.

"Well it would be nice to have more help around the fields." Kaede said.

"I will work my hardest." Minato said giving a waist bow. Then he spotted a pink balloon with two big eyes and stick like limbs coming towards them.

"Kagome!" The balloon said. The balloon poofed and a young boy around eight or nine dropped down in front of the three adults. The boy had auburn colored hair that was tied back with a blue ribbon and had emerald colored eyes with slits that reminded him of cats. The strangest features he had was that he had a fluffy tail and pointy ears. Were those his paws?

"Shippo! It's so good to see you!" Kagome said as Shippo leaped into her arms.

"I'm sorry I had to leave you for a week, Kagome. The exam was taking place the day after when we pulled that man out of the well." Shippo said.

"It's okay, I understand." Kagome said. Then she noticed that Shippo was gazing at Minato.

"Oh, you two haven't been introduced yet. Shippo, I would like you to meet Minato Namikaze. Minato-san, this is my adoptive son, Shippo." Kagome said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Shippo-kun." Minato said with a closed eye smile while holding his hand up.

"Likewise, Minato-san." Shippo said, smiling.

"And thank you for finding me in the well." Minato said.

"No problem. I couldn't just leave you there bleeding to death." Shippo said.

"Well, I'm still thankful to you, Shippo-kun." Minato said.

"You're welcome, Minato-san." Shippo said.

" **Shippo-kun!** "

Kagome, Minato, Kaede, and Shippo looked towards where the voices were coming from and saw a small bunch of village children were running towards them. Shippo jumped from Kagome's arms and ran to the children. They crowded around him and started asking him questions about the kitsune school he's attending to.

"Shippo-kun is a popular one, huh?" Minato asked.

"Hai, everyone gets along fine with Shippo. He's a bundle of joy and mischief wrapped all in one." Kagome said.

"I easily tell." Minato said, "By the way, is he the kit that you've been taking care of when you were hunting for jewel shards?"

"Hai. He was an orphan and I couldn't leave him to defend himself with no one to care for him." Kagome said.

"It was a good thing you did. No child should be left alone." Minato said. He already knew that since he was an orphan himself when he was a child. Now, his own son is an orphan thanks to him.

Kagome could tell that Minato was feeling guilty for leaving his son behind with no parents to care for him. Well, she still had her mother when her father had died. So she still had family...in the far off future.

"Well then, let's get you to work, Minato-san." Kaede said, breaking Minato and Kagome out of their thoughts.

"Hai." Minato said, nodded.


	3. Lost Smile

Chapter 3: Lost Smile

It had been a whole two months since Minato had recovered from his injuries and decided to work out in the fields. The villagers were curious about him at first, but they soon got along with him. He also sparred with Kagome from time to time. To make sure that his shinobi skills wouldn't get rusty. There were times that he would join Kagome on her exorcist jobs as well. He was quite amazed on how some demons were powerful but not as powerful at the Kyuubi. Some of the jobs were easy, there were difficult ones as well. Right now, he was helping out in the fields with the other village men.

"Thank you for your help, Minato-san." A villager said.

"It's the least I could do for Kagome's village, Jun-kun. After all, if Kagome hadn't found me, I would've been dead." Minato said.

"Hai. But we're also thankful for helping Kagome-sama." Jun said.

"What do you mean?" Minato asked, confused.

"When Inuyasha broke her heart and left the village, Kagome-sama has been unable to move on." Jun said, "Ever since you arrived, She has been smiling more. An honest smile."

"Really?" Minato asked.

"Hai." Jun said, smiling.

"Minato!"

Minato looked over his shoulder and saw Kagome near the end of the field, waving at him. She was smiling happily as she waved at him.

"Come on! There are some people I want to introduce you to!" Kagome shouted.

"Hai!" Minato yelled, "See you later, Jun!"

"Likewise, Minato-san!" Jun yelled back as Minato ran towards Kagome.

* * *

"So who are we going to see, Kagome-chan?" Minato asked as they walked towards their destination. He was curious of the people that Kagome wanted to introduce to him.

"I want to introduce you to Miroku and Sango. They're very good friends of mine." Kagome said, smiling.

"Then I can't wait to meet them." Minato said with a closed eye smile.

* * *

Soon enough, they finally reached their destination. He spotted a male with black hair tied back in a low ponytail and violet colored eyes who was wearing purple monk clothes. Two little girls were standing beside him. Each were holding one of his hands. There was a woman who had long brown hair and brown eyes. She was dressed in a pink kosode with a green mo-bakama. She was also carrying a bundle in her arms.

"Kagome-chan!" The woman said when she spotted him and Kagome coming towards them.

"Sango-san!" Kagome yelled as she ran towards Sango. The two hugged and started talking as Minato came towards Kagome's side.

"Who might this person be, Kagome-chan?" Sango asked.

"This is Minato Namikaze. Shippo and I found him at the bottom of the Bone-eater's well a few weeks ago. Minato, this is my best friend and sister, Sango and the man beside her is her husband, Miroku." Kagome said.

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you, Minato-san." Miroku said.

"Likewise, Miroku." Minato said.

* * *

Throughout the whole afternoon, Minato talked to Miroku as he held his son in his arms. He nervously laughed at a few parts of Miroku's stories when he mention all of the women that he had encountered and the many hits from Sango that he received. Even though he sounded like a pervert, he could easily tell that Miroku loved his wife and his children. Minato, however, wasn't able to have that life for long since it was so short. Like it was over in a blink of an eye.

* * *

"Minato-san, are you alright?" Miroku asked, breaking Minato out of his thoughts.

"Oh, I'm fine Miroku. I just…have a little bit on my mind." Minato said.

"About how you ended up here?" Miroku asked.

"Hai." Minato answered, "But also how I can never see my son grow up."

"You did what you had to do to protect your village and your son, Minato-san. There's nothing that you can do now. The only thing you can now is to more forward." Miroku advised.

"Perhaps you're right. But how?" Minato questioned as he turned to Miroku.

"Just live each day with a positive outlook." Miroku answered. Minato looked down at his feet. He still pondered on why the Kami decided to send him here instead of the afterlife. Perhaps, he should stop thinking about why and just move on.

"Maybe you're right, Miroku." Minato confessed.

"Good." Miroku said. "Since you've been here, Kagome-sama has been smiling more and more."

"One of the villagers told me that she lost her smile because of this 'Inuyasha'?" Minato asked.

"Hai." Miroku admitted. "He didn't realize a good thing when he had it."

"I'm glad that I was able to help her in some way." Minato said.

"Trust me, you're helping her more than you realize." Miroku stated.

* * *

After their talk, everyone gathered around for dinner and ate delicious stew that Kagome had made. To Minato, it was more delicious than the ramen served in his village in Konoha. There was something about that made it taste better. But he didn't know what it was. However, it was still good.

* * *

Later that night, Minato sat outside on the porch, looking at the stars. He guessed that it didn't matter where you are, the stars are always the same even in different dimensions. He began to wonder how Konoha was recovering from the kyuubi attack. He knew that the village had put up a funeral for those who lost their lives in the attack and trying to repair all the damage that was left behind. He hoped that the Sandaime will be able to let Naruto live because he easily knew that the council would want to kill Naruto because he's a jinchuriki.

"Minato?"

Minato turned to the voice and saw Kagome standing there next to him.

"Kagome-chan? What are you doing out here?" Minato asked.

"I sensed your aura." Kagome replied. Minato forgot that Kagome was a miko. She would able to sense anyone with their aura. "Is something wrong?"

"I'm just thinking about home." Minato answered, looking down at the ground. Kagome walked over and sat down next to him.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kagome asked.

"If you don't mind." Minato said.

"I don't mind at all." Kagome said with a soft smile. Minato returned the gesture and looked back up at the night sky.

"I know that my village's funeral has probably ended and the village is being repaired." Minato stated.

"And?" Kagome inquired.

"I'm just hoping that Sandaime-sama will be able to keep Naruto safe from the council." Minato stated.

"If your Sandaime is strong minded, he'll find a way to make sure that Naruto will live." Kagome reasoned.

"Jinchūriki aren't really well liked in any other village, Kagome-chan." Minato concurred, "They are treated horribly. Some of them are even thrown out of their villages."

"But isn't he your son? Why would they want to kill the Yondaime's son?" Kagome asked.

"True. But no one can know that because Naruto would become a target from my enemies' villages." Minato confirmed. Then he sighed at the frustration of his son never knowing his parentage.

"I'm sorry, Minato." Kagome confessed.

"It's not your fault, Kagome-chan." Minato said. "I'm sorry if I'm just ranting to you."

"I don't mind at all, Minato." Kagome said with a small smile. Minato couldn't help but smile back.

"You know. You have a beautiful smile, Kagome." Minato admitted.

"T-Thank you, Minato." Kagome said with pink cheeks. Minato chuckled at her embarrassment. He had to admit that she was cute when she blushed. Beautiful in fact. Unexpectedly, she leaned her head against his shoulder. Minato stiffened at first, but then he started to relax in her close presence.

* * *

 _Your smile will give you a positive countenance that will make people feel comfortable around you._

~ Les Brown


End file.
